school days historia alternativa
by ivan.tellezcastaneda.1
Summary: esta historia es desde un punto de vista mio y espero les guste (lo se una pésima descripción)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos este es mi primer fic de school days simplemente lo quiero hacer porque no hay muchos de español que sean en cuanto a Sekai y Makoto y solo eh visto dos pero ambos son de tragedia así que en este fic hare la historia como me puse a imaginármela después de verla bien y como yo quisiera que hubiera empezado y terminado es desde mi punto de vista así que empiezo **

**Capitulo 1: el inicio de curso**

Era el primer día de clases y un joven de 16 años iba en tren como todos los años a su escuela su nombre Makoto Ito está en primer grado de preparatoria cuando llego a la estación que esta por su escuela bajo y se dirigió a su escuela mientras oía música no le prestaba mucha atención al camino hasta que algo o alguien lo saco de sus pensamientos

-hola Makoto que bueno verte desde que salimos de secundaria no te veía- decía una amiga de Makoto llamada Otome era un poco más baja que Makoto y estaba peinada de una cola de caballo su pelo le llegaba hasta la cintura y era café

-hola Otome si ha sido un largo tiempo desde que no te veo pero esa fue tu culpa por que te fuiste a quien sabe donde de vacaciones de verano- dijo el chico de pelo negro el cual caminaba al lado de la ella dirigiéndose a la escuela

-bueno creo debí decirte antes de irme pero me dijeron un día antes de irnos por lo que no pude avisarte, ¿acaso estuviste buscándome?-le decía con una sonrisita en su cara a lo que él le contesto

-no descuida me la pase con Taisuke y jugando videojuegos por lo que solo una vez fui a tu casa y como vi que no había nadie me regrese- le contesto de forma alegre y normal. –Bueno creo que te veo luego debo revisar en que clase me toca, adiós- se fue corriendo para revisar en que clase le tocaba

Cuando llego vio rápido su nombre el estaba en la clase 3, mientras veía la tabla donde decía donde estaría, una chica se acerco buscando su nombre por ahí, Makoto la volteo a ver de inmediato se quedo atontado pues él se había puesto a pensar que ella era muy bonita pero una voz lo sacaron de sus pensamientos de nuevo

-hola mi nombre es Saionji- dijo saludándolo

-eh? Ho-hola yo soy Ito- se trababa un poco al hablar cosa que nunca le paso y rio medio nervioso para luego ver como Saionji volteaba a ver la tabla (pizarra o como se llame eso yo le diré tabla)

-bien eso significa que estaremos en la misma clase espero llevarme bien contigo Ito ammm-

-Makoto mi nombre es Makoto-

-claro entonces te veré en clases yo ya me voy debo ver a una amiga antes de entrara, adiós – le dijo para luego salir corriendo de ahí

Cuando fueron a sus primeras clases para revisar todo lo de la escuela y eso, asignaron en el salón 3 los lugares a Makoto le toco el asiento numero 18 y Saionji el numero 4

Cuando Ito entro y vio que asiento le tocaba se fue a sentar rápido y se quedo ahí un buen rato con sueño él no tenía nada más que hacer excepto esperar al profesor de su primera clase hasta que alguien se acerco desde atrás de su asiento con intención de sacarle un buen susto

-que aburrimiento y de verdad no quería que empezaran las clases de nuevo- dijo Makoto

-hola Ito – decía Saionji poniendo su cara frente a la de Makoto pero boca abajo haciendo que Makoto se espantara por que se le apareció de la nada

-haaaaaa no te me aparezcas así Saionji-

-no seas niña no es para tanto- seguía de boca abajo enfrente de el

-oye no estés jugando así te pude pasar algo si te quedas ahí como si nada-

-no seas bobo que me puede pasar si solo estoy…..- fue interrumpida por que alguien la empujo sin darse cuenta haciendo que cayera para adelante y que su cabeza quedara en la piernas de Makoto y haciendo que a Makoto se le quedara en la cara las bragas de Saionji

-¿ves? Te dije –le dijo Makoto intentando quitarla de encima

-cállate y ayúdame a pararme bobo-

-no hasta que dejes de decirme bobo-

-ok Ito pero solo ayúdame que si no me caeré al suelo –acto seguido Makoto la ayudo a pararse de nuevo

-listo ¿feliz?- dijo Makoto para luego recibir un golpe de Saionji en la cara. –Auch ¿qué rayos te pasa?- dijo adolorido el chico mientras se sobaba la cara

-no creas que no supe que estuviste mirando pervertido-

-pero ni fue mi culpa fue tuya por…- fue interrumpido por que entro su profesor por lo que todos corrieron a sus asientos

-no fue mi culpa el que te cayeras encima de mi Saionji- dijo en un tono bajo para que el profesor no le hiciera caso lo cual no funciono y regaño a Makoto por lo que este se cayó y luego Saionji le escribió algo en su libreta

**(Lo que este subrayado y en cursiva serán notas que escriban o mensajes de celular)**

_-Ito no estés hablando en esta clase ó ¿qué? ¿Quieres que nos saquen?-_

_-no claro que no pero eso no importa mejor tú al próximo ten más cuidado de no caerte encima mío ¬¬-_

_-y tu a la próxima no me estés viendo las bragas pervertido _-_-, –

Y así siguieron platicando durante la clase para luego continuar con las clases normales y todos se retiraron a sus casas para descansar.

En casa de Makoto

-esa Saionji pega muy duro- decía el chico sobándose otra vez la cara. –se nota que este año será muy largo con la compañía de Saionji, pero aun así ella es muy linda a pesar de todo jejejeje espero poderme llevar mejor con ella- después de decir esto se acostó en su cama para poder dormir.

En casa de Saionji

-creo que le pegue muy fuerte a Makoto, espero no se haya enojado conmigo además no fue su culpa y no debería comportarme así con el ya que después de todo el me gusta- pensó la chica antes de quedar completamente dormida con una sonrisa en su cara

**Y bueno hasta aquí está el capitulo sé que es corto pero por ser el primer capítulo solo quiero ver si a alguien le gusto el fic si es así no duden en mandar sus reviews y yo los leeré así que pues nada adiós y hasta luego **


	2. la cita

**Hola a todos como están espero se encuentren bien hoy sigo con este fic de school days y pues espero lo disfruten por cierto revisen mi pagina de facebook donde avisaré sobre los fics y todo eso búsquenla como: Iván fanfics**

**Capitulo 2: la cita**

Era un nuevo día y Makoto se empezó a despertar con dificultad pues no tenía ganas de levantarse pero al fin y al cabo de un par de minutos se levanto para luego cambiarse y preparar su comida para la escuela y después de eso se retiro directo al tren que tomaba siempre pero antes de que cerraran las puertas del tren una chica grito mientras entraba

-¡ESPEREN! –grito está alcanzando a entrar para que luego se cerrara la puerta detrás de ella, al entrar estaba agitada era una chica linda con el pelo largo y de un tono negro y la cual tenía unos grandes… ojos de un color obscuro

Makoto vio a la chica por un momento pero dejo de interesarse en ella en un momento por lo que volvió a voltearse a la ventana del tren y siguió escuchando música desde sus audífonos. Una vez que llego a la escuela fue a su salón donde se encontró al llegar con Saionji la cual lo saludo alegremente

-hola Ito – dijo sonriente la chica viendo como se sentaba a su lado el chico el cual se le veía serio o enojado cualquiera de las dos calificaba para definir su expresión y él no le devolvió el saludo. -¿ammm Ito estas bien porque esa cara? –el se decidió a responderle de mala gana

-¿Qué ya se te olvido el golpe que me metiste ayer? –le dijo dándole a entender a Saionji que se paso un poco ella pero aun así

-ah era eso vamos no exageres, si, tal vez te di de mas pero no es para tanto, a… además es tu culpa por no hacer nada en contra de eso –le respondió haciendo que él se volteara a verla. –a demás ya olvídalo ¿si? Ya no es para tanto el golpe, mejor pídeme disculpas por ser tan malo conmigo después de que yo desde que te conocí me intento llevar bien contigo TT_TT –dijo ella empezando a llorara (claro de forma falsa pero se veía real) haciendo que él se empezara a poner preocupado porque todos los voltearon a ver.

- O… oye Saionji espera no… no llores perdóname –le pidió el chico pero ella siguió con su teatrito haciendo que la gente pensara diferentes cosas unos pensaban que ellos eran novios y el rompió con ella, otros pensaban que le dijo algo demasiado malo (pongan la imaginación en esta opción) y una persona en especifico sabia que solo quería ver sekai que hacia Makoto una vez que el estaba decidido a que dejara el llanto dijo. –Deja de llorara hare lo que quieras –dijo suplicante para que luego ella quitara todas sus lagrimas de la nada viendo al chico con una sonrisa y decirle.

- Bien pues lo primero simplemente quiero que en el almuerzo me acompañes ¿si? – ¿eso era todo? ¿Para eso todo el llanto? Bueno no importaba después de todo no era nada malo

Una vez llegada la hora del almuerzo…

Saionji se levanta sin mirar a Makoto y al igual que ella se pone de pie

-date prisa acompáñame- dijo Saionji aun sin mirarlo el asintió y la siguió hasta el techo (o tejado lo que sea)

-¿Por qué tienes las llaves de aquí arriba? –le pregunto curioso

Saionji se paro frente a la reja observando para afuera. –dime Ito –al decir esto él la miro de nuevo. – ¿tú qué piensas de… mi? –esto le extraño a Makoto a tal grado que sin darse cuenta en lugar de preguntarle por qué esa pregunta le respondió.

-Pues la verdad es que eres muy linda y me gusta tu forma de ser a pesar de tus golpes… pero pienso que eres… muy linda –a esto ella se giro a verlo pero el volteaba su vista a otra parte y se le veía sonrojado ella le sonrió para luego acercársele

-¿es enserio eso?-

-s… si –la volteo a ver aun sonrojado. - ¿pero para que la pregunta? –dicho esto ella se apeno un poco mientras jugueteaba con sus cabellos

-es que…-

-¿sí?-

Saionji se quedo callada pero tomo valor para decir

-quería saber si tu quieres salir conmigo –le dijo ella volteándolo a ver dejando su cabello en paz él no se lo esperaba pero tampoco le molesto en cambio sonrió para responderle.

-claro si quiero salir contigo –dijo alegre Makoto para que ella se le quedara viendo como si no se lo creía

-¿es enserio? –pregunto incrédula

-si Saionji enserio quiero salir contigo –le dijo para que luego ella sonriera viéndolo

-genial pero solo una cosa no me digas Saionji dime Sekai –a este comentario él se quedo con cara rara. –si veras mi primer nombre es Sekai, ósea Sekai Saionji – le explico y quito esa cara por una mas como de pregunta

- ¿y por que el nombre Sekai?-

-pues significa mundo y es muy lindo ¿no lo crees? –le vuelve a decir

-te queda muy grande ese nombre para ti-

-pero está bien ¿no es así Makoto? –dijo con una sonrisa así ^_^

-¿ahora tú me dices por mi nombre? –le dijo con cara como de -_-

- no importa descuida –dicho esto lo tomo de las manos para mirarlo de nuevo y ver como se le quedaba viendo mientras se intentaba acercar más a ella pero le puso la mano en la cara para que no siguiera. –oye tranquilízate –se alejo un poco poniéndose frente a la puerta y volteando a verlo. –si quieres algo de eso espera a la cita ¿sí? –dijo con una sonrisa para que Makoto asintiera con la cabeza. –De acuerdo entonces que te parece el viernes a las 6:00 de la tarde ¿estás de acuerdo?- el volvió a asentir con la cabeza mirándola de forma boba a los ojos él no quería dejar de mirar su hermosos ojos de color morados ella rio levemente por su mirada para luego despedirse de un beso en la mejilla dejando petrificado a Makoto para luego irse de ahí

-me beso… será mejor irme también ya se está haciendo tarde –dijo para salir de ahí.

Habían pasado tres días ya era viernes y saliendo temprano del instituto se encontraba Makoto esperando fuera del cine donde se habían quedado de ver, el estaba con una chaqueta de color verde con una camisa azul y unos pantalones de mezclilla (o jeans o como le digan) y tenis negros y estaba parado frente a la entrada del cine

-mmmm me pregunto dónde estará acordamos a las seis bueno esto me pasa por llegar tan temprano –se dijo así mismo revisando su reloj eran 6:30 aunque la película empezaría en veinte minutos mas así que no habría mucho problema en eso llego Sekai enfrente de él.

- Hola, perdona ¿te hice esperar mucho? –le pregunto con una sonrisa para que el negara con la cabeza.

-no descuida también acabo de llegar – le respondió mintiéndole y poniéndole una sonrisa a lo que ella sonrió de una forma de que ya sabía que si la espero

-mmmm que mentiroso se que estas aquí desde antes que yo seguro tenias ansias de que saliéramos –le dijo acusadoramente viendo como se sonrojara. –hm lo sabia pero no importa mejor entremos ya que si no se nos hará tarde –dijo ella para luego abrazar el brazo de Makoto y apegarse a él ante esto el no dijo nada siguió caminando normal una vez terminaron de comprar las palomitas y todo para la película entraron y se sentaron en la fila de hasta atrás donde no había casi nadie (no pondré una película en especifico ustedes imaginen la que quieran XD) casi a la mitad de la película Sekai noto que Makoto ni estaba viendo la película por quedarse viendo a todo el cuerpo de ella en eso la mirada de él se regreso a su rostro la cual lo veía con un poco de enojo

- ¿qué tanto ves? –le dijo enojada mirándolo a la cara

-ah na… nada perdona es que… tienes un lindo cuerpo –dijo esto último en un pequeño susurro el cual ella escucho para sonrojarse.

-ah e… ¿enserio piensas eso de mi? – a la pregunta el asintió para mirarla de reojo de arriba abajo y regresar a su cara la cual estaba completamente sonrojada él no se resistió más a su expresión y se acerco a ella para que los labios de ambos se unieran en un tierno beso.

(Makoto pov):

Se sentían tan bien sus labios eran tan suaves algo que nunca sentí podría estar así pera siempre claro el aire me separaría de esos hermoso y delicados labios en algún momento pero aprovecharía cada segundo para seguir conectado a ellos.

(Fin del pov)

(Sekai pov)

Me… me beso al principio me sorprendí pero me gusto el estar así con él la verdad yo ya lo quería desde antes y soñaba con esto desde que lo conocí por eso al tener contacto con sus labios me deje llevar para seguir así con él un poco más.

(Fin del pov)

Makoto y Sekai se separaron un poco sin dejar de mirarse un poco sonrojados

-S… Sekai besas muy bien, linda –le dijo aun sonrojado mirándola a los mientras ella se sorprendió por cómo le había dicho

-¿linda? Jejeje ¿por qué me dices así? –a esto el solo le respondió "perdona fue por el momento" pero dicho esto lo volvió a besar para luego separarse un poco y decirle. –Yo nunca dije que no me gustaba que me dijeras así –esto hizo sonreír a Makoto el cual iba a decir algo pero… -ma… Makoto la verdad es que yo… -se quedo callada un poco pero estaba decidida a decirle lo que sentía antes de que fuera tarde. –Tu tu me gustas –le dijo directamente mirándolo a los ojos y se veía sorprendido por lo que decía mas no le contesto de forma mala al contrario el…

-tú también me gustas Sekai –dijo mientras ponía su frente junto a la suya y veía la cara de felicidad de Sekai por lo que ella escuchaba

Sin darse cuenta la película termino pero Sekai volteo un poco al lado y vio como se marchaba la gente y poniendo una cara más o menos así o/o mientras pensaba "lo que restaba de la película se me paso volando por el beso de Makoto" una vez que ellos se fueron iban tomados de la mano camino a la casa de Sekai

-oye por cierto Sekai en que termino la película es que no preste atención jejejejeje –

-¿y…. y como quieres… que lo sepa si… me distraje besándote? –dijo sonrojada de nuevo mirando a otro lado para que Makoto la tomara con delicadeza del rostro y volverla a besar una vez que se separaron le dijo

- Sekai hoy me la pase muy bien contigo por eso te quiero preguntar si tu… -guardo silencio al ver que llegaron a casa de Sekai (la acompaño para terminar así la cita no crean que pasara algo mas) pero volvió a decirle. –Sekai ¿quieres ser mi novia? –le pregunto mirándola a su rostro el cual parecía impactado por la pregunta pero luego se puso feliz y abrazo a Makoto con un poco de fuerza aferrándose a él para decirle

-por supuesto que si Makoto, quiero ser tu novia –le dijo para que luego el también correspondiera al abrazo

Una vez terminado el abrazo se besaron y se despidieron para luego que Makoto regresara a su casa durmiera felizmente.

**Lo es algo cursi para mi estilo pero bueno apenas está empezando espero os allá gustado el capitulo no olviden seguirme en facebook y pues hasta la prrrroxima adiós. **


	3. problemas de parejas

**Yyyyyyyy muy buenas a todos chicos y chicas como están pues aquí regreso yo con este capítulo el tercer capítulo de school days muchas gracias por los reviews y pues nada espero sea de su agrado y bienvenidos a este capítulo nuevo**

**Capitulo 3: conflictos por amor**

era un nuevo día y habían pasado ya una semana desde que Makoto se convirtió en el novio de Sekai aparte que el día anterior Makoto le pidió ayuda a Sekai por un asuntito de las mañanas

Makoto se encontraba en su cama aun dormido mientras una linda voz le decía en tono bajo

-Makoto, makooooto, Makoto despierta llegaras tarde a la escuela hmmm- Sekai se encontraba sentada a un lado de la cama de Makoto intentando despertarlo pero como no podía se le ocurrió algo. –mmm veamos Makoto es de a veces muy caliente jejejeje le jugare una broma y de paso se despierta –pensó ella con una sonrisa en el rostro parándose y luego sentándose en sima de Makoto para luego acercarse a su oído lentamente y decirle. –Makoto despierta y hazme tuya por favor –le dijo seductoramente a lo que el rápido abrió los ojos mientras que Sekai se hacía para atrás y Makoto se levantaba un poco

-está bien Sekai quitate la ropa lo hare con gusto *¬* -Makoto ya hasta babeaba pensando en eso pero recibió un golpe en la nuca de parte de Sekai

-pervertido idiota… al menos despertaste ya –dicho esto suspiro y luego se paró de la cama de nuevo. –vamos Makoto mejor vístete y luego nos vamos –le dijo ella mientras daba media vuelta dispuesta para salir del cuarto

-espera Sekai recuerdas que te pedí algo mas para cuando despertara e/e –le dijo el mirando en otra parte mientras se sonrojaba y ella se acerco para besarlo en los labios

-listo amor ahora prepárate para la escuela te esperare en la sala ^_^ -su tono era tierno y dulce lo que le gustaba mucho mas a Makoto el cual asintió con la cabeza sonriendo y Sekai salió del cuarto.

Una vez termino de cambiarse bajo a su cocina a prepararse algo de desayunar al igual que a Sekai la cual no pudo comer antes de venir ahí luego de eso los dos se fueron a la parada del tren y de eso a su escuela dirigiéndose a la entrada (por cierto nadie sabe que son novios) se encontraron con Otome la cual veía con cara enojada a Sekai por verla caminando abrazando el brazo de Makoto

-hola Otome que tal… -no acabo de decir pues Otome empujo a Sekai quitando su agarre al brazo de Makoto

-¿por qué tomas a mi Ito de esa manera? ¿Eh? –dijo ella poniéndose frente a Sekai la cual solo la veía con duda ¿Por qué le dijo "su Ito"?

-oye Otome a que te refieres ¿cómo que por que esta Sekai conmigo? –le dijo el ya molesto acercándose a Sekai para abrazarla con un brazo mientras a Sekai la apegaba al pecho de Makoto. –ella esta así conmigo porque es mi novia no sé por qué te enojas después de todo solo somos amigos- su novia esas palabras le resonaron a Otome miles de veces a Otome le gustaba Makoto desde hace un tiempo pero nunca pudo decirlo tan siquiera

-¿tu… novia?... perdona Ito no lo sabia es solo que yo… yo –no dijo nada más y salió corriendo llorando asía la escuela

-espera Otome san –grito sekai intentando detenerla pero ya estaba muy lejos.

-¿Qué le pasa? –dijo Makoto acercándose a sekai

-Makoto ve con ella a ver qué pasa le diré al profesor que te sentías mal y que se te hizo tarde o algo así- el asintió y salió corriendo despidiéndose de un beso en los labios y saliendo corriendo tras Otome una vez la encontró en uno de los pasillos ella estaba ahí parada llorando. –Otome ¿qué fue lo que te ocurrió? ¿Por qué le hiciste eso a sekai? –ella lo miro aun llorando

-es que nunca te diste cuenta… tu desde hace un tiempo me has gustado… por eso no quiero que alguien te quite de mi lado- ella le comentaba sorprendiéndolo

-Otome no… no lo sabía pero lo lamento yo no… -no termino de hablar por que Otome le planto un pequeño beso

-qué tal si te olvidas de esa chica conmigo puedes hacer lo que quieras cuando quieras – le dice ella intentando tentarlo pero él la empuja un poco con cara enojada

-escucha Otome yo AMO a sekai y eso no lo cambiara nadie y menos si intentas creer que la dejare por ti con decirme que me dejaras hacerte esas cosas ¿sabes qué?... adiós Otome –se va a su salón de vuelta

Una vez ahí se encuentra con varios compañeros molestando a sekai pidiéndole una cita cosa que ella no podía hablar pues gritaban mucho hasta que se acerco Makoto y empujo a varios acercándose a sekai

-¿sekai estas bien? –le pregunta a su novia la cual asiente con la cabeza

-oye Ito ¿quién te crees hablando con Saionji-san con tanta naturalidad?- pregunta Taisuke el cual se acababa de levantar del piso por que Makoto lo arrojo

-¿qué les pasa a todos? Mejor dicho ¿qué no ven que molestan a mi novia?-

-¡ ¿QUEEEEEEEE TU NOVIA?!- gritaron entre todos llamando la atención de todos

-pues si sekai es mi linda novia –la mira y la toma de las manos con una sonrisa. – Yo la amo más que a nadie en el mundo –dijo él, dejando a algunos chicos celosos, uno que otro con una sonrisa al igual que las chicas sekai solo lo empezó a besar por un largo rato.

Luego de que el profesor llegase y todo estaba normal se la pasaban cada clase hablando por mensajes en sus libretas a la hora del almuerzo salieron a almorzar en el techo pero sekai llevo a una amiga suya la cual era Katsura no hacía mucho que se hicieron amigas pero pues se la quería presentar comieron los tres juntos pero una vez termino el almuerzo regresaron a clases no paso nada nuevo en clases a Makoto y sekai los sacaron de la clase 3 veces por besarse en medio de alguna explicación luego de eso se fueron caminando querían estar más rato juntos justo al llegar a casa de sekai ella le dijo algo a Makoto.

-oye Makoto-kun lo estaba pensando y creo que me gustaría que conocieras a mi madre –le dijo a él con una sonrisa

-¿solo a tu madre? Y ¿qué hay de tu padre? –

-pues de hecho a él no lo conocí bien pues se fue cuando yo era pequeña pero no importa el punto es que te quiero presentar a mi mamá- así que pues el sábado nos quedamos de acuerdo y vienes a mi casa ¿de acuerdo?- le dijo ella aun con su sonrisa

-claro linda está bien, bueno nos vemos mañana –la besa y luego se despide.- genial ahora debo de saber que le diré a su madre no soy bueno para cosas así y mas porque seguro me quedare como estúpido ahí bueno solo seré yo mismo y listo- pensó mientras se iba a su casa seguro que el sábado seria un día duro para él.

**Yyy bueno aquí termino lamento la tardanza pero mi ¡PUTA COMPUTADORA! Se descompuso y ahora uso la laptop de mi hermana la cual no es nada varonil tiene florecitas rosas -_- bueno aun así seguiré con esto no estoy muerto pero mi computadora si así que hasta la prrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrroxima adiós **


End file.
